


Instinct

by ohmyerica



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cemetery, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Vampire Slayer(s), graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge #25 at femslash_land. Prompt was Btvs - Faith/Buffy - Instinct, given by foreverxkisses (LJ).

"You know what to do, B," she said, holding the vampire back.

 _Stake through the heart. Check._ Buffy thought as the vampire turned to dust.

"And now what...?"

Buffy pouted. "I don't know. What next?"

"Use your slayer senses." Faith had a wicked smile on her face. "What're they tinglin' for right now?"

She threw the stake onto the ground and wrapped her arms around Faith. She planted passionate kisses on the other slayer's mouth, gradually slowing down. She pulled away. "Was that what you had in mind?"

"I was hoping you'd push me up against a mausoleum and fuck me. You're on the right track."


End file.
